


Morning Surprises

by nerdytardis



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Coming Out, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytardis/pseuds/nerdytardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy one-shot where Jim and Uhura find something very interesting on the couch the morning after a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a spock/mccoy story for a while now, and I'm glad I finally did. (this is one of my favorite ships)
> 
> This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jim woke up to the sound of someone moving around in his kitchen.  After a glance at his bedside clock, he groaned.  He was fine with his friends crashing on his couch after a party, but did they need to get up so damn early?

He rubbed a hand over his face and rolled out of bed.  When he stood up, he realized he had slept in his cloths from the day before.  He shrugged (it had been a pretty late party) and changed into something clean. 

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Jim asked as he sleepily shuffled into the kitchen.  Uhura shushed him with her hand that wasn’t holding a coffee mug, and pointed to the couch.  She was grinning and obviously trying to hold back a fit of giggles. 

Intrigued, Jim leaned over the back of the couch to see exactly what she didn’t want to wake up.  

“Oh my god,”

“I know,” Uhura whispered behind him.  Jim turned around to look at her, an incredulous look on his face. 

“How did they fall asleep like that?

“I have no idea,” Uhura shook her head in disbelief, a smile playing on her lips.  Jim leaned over the couch again, and his face split with a wide grin at the sight of his two friends. 

Leonard was completely curled around Spock, with his arms pulled tight around the other man’s torso.  Their legs were tangled together and hanging off the end of the couch.  Leonard’s head was even resting on Spock’s chest. 

“I didn’t think either of them had been drinking that much last night,” Jim said, “but they must have, otherwise this,” he gestured to the tangle of limbs, “wouldn’t have happened, right?”  He glanced at Uhura. 

She nodded her head in agreement.  “Something must have happened.  They can barely stand being in the same room sometimes, I can’t imagine them…spooning,” 

Both Uhura and Jim smirked, thinking about how embarrassed Spock and Leonard were going to be when they woke up. 

“Here, hold my coffee,” Uhura handed over her mug to Jim, then reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.  “These are going to be the best blackmail photos,” 

She leaned over the couch and clicked a photo, then moved in for a close-up of Leonard’s face as he drooled on Spock’s shoulder. 

Leonard stirred slightly and curled even closer around Spock.  Uhura and Jim could barely contain their giggles. 

“I can’t wait to see the look on Bones’s face when he sees the pictures,” The pure thought of it made Jim let a real laugh escape. 

“Jim…?” Leonard woke up blearily and looked around, but not before Uhura and Jim could hastily duck behind the couch.

“Now you’ve done it!” Uhura hissed as she smacked Kirk on the shoulder. 

“Jeeze, I’m sorry!  I couldn’t help myself,” He whispered back.  Still smiling, Jim and Uhura peaked up to see the anticipated moment. 

“Jim?” Leonard asked again, still trying to see if his friend was around. 

“What is it?” Spock asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“I thought I heard something…” Leonard trailed off, and Jim prepared himself for the impending comedic gold when his friends would yelp and fumble away from each other. 

Instead there was only a contented quiet, which was eventually broken by a mumbled, “I don’t think anyone is awake yet,” accompanied by an agreeing hum.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t feel like getting up just yet,” Leonard said happily, resting his head on Spock’s shoulder again.  A confused Jim and Uhura slide back down behind the couch, but continued to listen in. 

“Good morning Leonard,” Spock’s groggy voice was slightly muffled by the couch back, but both Uhura and Jim could still hear it. 

 _Leonard?_ Jim mouthed, dum-struck to an equally surprised Uhura.  They had never heard Spock use their friend’s first name.

“Good morning to you too,” Leonard said, “Did you sleep ok?” 

“Well enough,” Spock replied, “Jim’s couch has never been known for its comfort,”

 Uhura now had to contain her giggles as Jim’s face contorted into an overly offended expression.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Leonard said, “though, I think I know how to make you feel better…”

It took Jim a minute to even hear the slight sounds filling the lull in conversation, but he still couldn’t tell what was going on.  The puzzled look Uhura was giving him told Jim that she was in the same position as he was. 

When his curiosity got the better of him, he peaked over the top of the couch again. 

“WHAT?” Jim shouted as he shot up, “ARE YOU KISSING?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious, they’re kissing,” said an equally stunned Uhura as she stood up as well.

Leonard, who had frozen, mid-kiss, when Jim had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and yelling, now attempted to jump away from Spock.  Unfortunately, he was so tangled that he just ended up rolling ungraciously straight to the floor with a loud thud. 

Everyone started to move, to make sure he was ok, forgetting for a second the circumstances that got him there. 

“Are you alright Leonard?” Spock asked, his voice laced with concern, as he turned over and reached for the man now lying on the floor. 

“Leonard?” Jim stopped mid-stride, remembering what he just saw.

“Yes, Leonard.  That is my name, in case you had forgotten,” Leonard said.  With a grumble, he sat up, rubbing his back where he landed, but otherwise unhurt. 

Jim just continued to stand there, speechless, his eyes darting between his two best friends.  Uhura recovered much quicker, and came into the living room to help her friend up.  After dusting himself off, he looked at Jim again, who continued to just stand there. 

“Well? Are you going to say anything or just stand there like a fish out of water?” Leonard asked, his impatient tone an attempt to hide his anxiety.  This was not how they planned on telling their friends.

After one last stunned second, Jim recovered quickly.  The initial surprise worn-off, a grin shot across his face. 

Jim’s bright laugh broke thought the expectant quiet, as he said, “Well this is certainly an exciting way to start the day,”

Soon everyone was laughing, releasing all the nervous, uncertain tension that had crept into the room.  Even Spock shared a rare, almost-smile. 

Leonard got up and sat down on the couch next to Spock, and pulled their hands together.  He grinned at his boyfriend, and then at his friends, realizing how silly it was of him to be nervous. 

“I don’t know about anyone else, but I want to hear some of the stories you guys have been holding back on,” Uhura said, once her laughter subsided. 

“That sounds like a great idea,” Jim clapped his hands together and loudly proclaimed that he was making breakfast.  Uhura smiled at the coupled on the couch before following Jim into the kitchen, where he had already started banging around looking for eggs. 

Leonard, meanwhile, smiled over at his boyfriend.  “Well, we don’t have to worry about telling everyone anymore,”

“May I remind you that Jim and Uhura are not our only friends,” Spock said patiently.

“Do you really think there’s a single person who doesn’t know by now?” Leonard replied, “Jim Kirk is the biggest gossip and you know it,” Spock nodded with another thin smile. 

Leonard grinned and leaned in for a kiss.  When they parted, he said, “I bet Jim took some stupid photos too,”

 

It wasn’t till years later that those “blackmail” photos finally resurfaced.   Jim grinned down at his friends from the stage where the images where projected onto a screen for everyone to see.

Leonard just groaned next to the blushing Spock, and placed his head in his hands.

“I knew I should’ve chosen a different best man,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
